Shivers
by SetoKaiba'sShowGirl
Summary: Ryou was broken hearted. His partner had cheated on him. So he sat on a train, just expecting to go to his father's house. That was until,what he thought was a god stepped on to his carriage. He really was conceited. BxR. Lemon


**Disclaimer : **I do no own Yugioh...wish I did tought...you can always dream

**Warnings: **Cussing (Like 2 swear words but you know.), and Lemon !!!!!

_Shivers_

_by SetoKaiba'sShowGirl _

I was sitting in a deserted underground train, thinking. I was once again alone. I had moved back to England to move back in with my father because my bastard of a partner cheated on me. Was I not good enough for Malik, did I not give him everything, including my innocence? We had been together for 5 years, 5 fucking years. Did he grow tired of me? Was I just a live in fuck-buddy? All these questions were running thorough my head, I had found him cheating on me with a bigger look-alike of himself. Conceited bastard. The so called Marik (I only know his name because Malik was saying it over and over again.) was pounding in to my lover, now that really hurt. Malik had said numerous times that he had never been uke and didn't want to do it just yet. So me being me supported his wishes and was uke for those 5 long years. I mean he was good in bed, but he never gave me, shivers. Now I know that must sound stupid but the shivers you get from the person that can give you ultra pleasure, the other half of your soul. My mother when I was younger and before she died told me to give my heart to the one that makes me shiver. I don't think she meant in the bedroom but by a look, a hug, a kiss, a sentence. I still wear the heart locket around my neck. I never gave my heart to Malik, he never gave me shivers, so the chains still around my neck. I couldn't understand why he didn't. he was and still is as sexy as hell itself, do amazing things with his tongue, and wasn't a bad person to be around. Why could I not have the shivers.

* * *

The tube stopped at London Bridge station and one person got on my carriage. I looked up from my position and saw a god, well I thought he was a god. Now I'm fucking conceited. He looked like me, but was a sexy version. He had the same white hair as me, but a lot wilder. The same brown eyes, but his were a lot sharper showing wisdom I could never possess. His hold body just was so confident. He looked directly at me with his piecing eyes and smirked. I think my eyebrows went in my hair.

"Look, I now I'm great but you have been staring at me for two stops." He said he a sharp and husky voice.

"Sorry." I say and look away.

I felt him sit across from me and just had to look up again. I finally saw what he was wearing. The tightest leather pants I had ever seen and a tight black dress shirt. Over the top was a black trench coat which stopped just above his ankles. I looked up again and saw his smirk was a lot bigger.

"Look, babe, I'm not a piece of meat, you can't just eat me." He said the smirk was still firmly in place.

"Sorry." I said once again and look away.

"Babe, It's okay, I know good looking and obviously so do you." He said still smirking.

"I know no suck thing." I say looking up and directly into his eyes.

"Well if I'm no good you defiantly are." He said.

And there it was. The shivers. My eyes got bigger then Yugi's ever can. I couldn't help it. One compliment and I shivered. Malik gave me comments for 5 years and all I could do was blush. I mean I was blushing now, but I just wasn't the same.

"What did you say." I say barely getting the words out my mouth.

"I basically said your hot." his smirk was gone and one of his elegant eyebrows were raised a notch higher.

Once again the shivers. I was a terrible comment as well. He never said I was beautiful or cute. Hot was what he called me but I got shivers from that.

"Well your pretty hot yourself." I said. To this day I couldn't believe I said that.

His smirk came back again. "I know."

"Did you know, your very arrogant." A said then clapped a hand over my mouth.

"Wouldn't you be if you had this body. Well you can be arrogant. Your body is just and good as mine." I shivered again. "Are you cold." He asked, a little concern in his voice.

"No, I'm fine." They were getting to be a nuisance.

" Ok, anyway little one what's your name?" He said once again a smirk present on his face as he leaned back in his seat.

"Ryou," I said it wasn't a lie, I wanted to lie but I couldn't lie to, "What's yours?"

"Bakura." he said without second thought.

"That's strange, me second name is." I didn't get to say the last word as a scream was ripped from my throat as the train jolted. I jumped and screamed once again as the train made a Ra awful metallic sound. Bakura was just sitting there didn't move or make a sound. Then the lights went out, I just screamed and screamed. It was my greatest fear, pitch blackness. I was still screaming till a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist. I didn't stop my screaming, I was now petrified. I was in the darkness with a person or thing around me.

"Little one it's me." Bakura shouted.

I stopped my screaming and grabbed on to his shirt. I hated the dark, It was all I ever remember of when my mum died. Darkness all around me, nothing else, nothing more. I couldn't get out of it, it was just black. I keep Bakura's shirt in a death grip.

"Please don't leave me, Please don't leave me." I repeated over and over again. I didn't know if I didn't want Bakura to leave me or my mum but I just had to say it.

"Don't worry little one, I won't." He replied. He sat down and pulled me on his lap, rocking me back and forth, like a small child.

I just sat there in the darkness. I didn't let go of his shirt, and just cried. He was saying nonsense words into my ear to try and sooth me. It didn't work, I just keep crying and crying. I don't know why but I didn't want him to go. I couldn't let him go. If I let him go, I think I would have been found dead.

"Little one, please stop crying." he said still rocking me back and forth. "What can I do for you to know I'm going to leave you."

"Please, please." was all I said over and over again.

I don't know why he did but he did. He lifted my head from the crook of his neck and pressed his lips against mine. I was still, I couldn't believe it. I had only meet this guy like 20 minutes ago, and he was kissing me. What I couldn't believe and can't now was a started kissing back. I massaged his lips with mine. I turned myself so I was now straddling his thighs massaging his lips with my tongue. I had never been that forward, not even with Malik. I started rocking my hips back and forth across his groin. I enjoyed the moan he gave as he opened his mouth. I plunged my tongue in to his mouth still rocking my hips, he tasted of cigarettes and toothpaste. Not very nice you would think, but to me it tasted like heaven. He tongue came out to meet mine, but it wasn't a battle it was greeting. We leisurely stroked each others tongues, just enjoying the feeling. He has started rocking his hips with mine, causing more and more friction. I pulled away from his mouth and gave a loud moan. He continued rocking his hips as I continued rocking mine. I was beginning to pant and had to hold his shoulders to keep myself from stopping the unbearable friction. Bakura ran his hand down my chest soothingly, almost lovingly. I gave a appetitive moan. He had reached the bottom of my t-shirt and ran his hand up it. I couldn't help the breathy moan that followed. I put my hand behind his head and pulled him forward for another kiss. This time he explored my mouth and I let him. I could feel his rock hard erection and I could feel mine too. I took one of my hands off his shoulders and ran it down his chest, feeling the rock hard abs and chest beneath the shirt.

"Been working out have we." I said, my voice clouded with lust.

"Don't need to, this is all natures doing." he replied, his voice to clouded with lust.

I started to nibble on his neck, enjoying the small gasps and shivers I gave him. Wait he's got the shivers too. Talk later. I ran my hand across his abdomen, massaging. Bakura gave a big breath in anticipation. I moved my hand down more rubbing his clothed member, lightly squeezing. He pulled me back for another kiss. This one was more fierce, our mouths had said hello now it was a battle. Our tongues battled to the need for oxygen grew to strong. I still rubbed his member trying to give him as much pleasure as possible, his moaning encouraging me to rub faster and squeezing harder.

"Ryou, I have never felt like this before." he said panting between every word.

"Why, are you a virgin?" I asked, I was confused this man a virgin. No way.

"Far from it, little one, but I have never felt like this." he said as I still the rather large bulge in his pants, him still panting and trying not to moan. "I keep shivering."

"So do I." I reply honestly. "But can we stop talking please."

He nods and takes his hands to the bottom of my top to my shoulder blades to push down my jacket. He going so extremely slow, making such his fingertips brushed the t-shirt and bare skin while taking the jacket with it. I shivered again, the feather light touches of this man was making me shiver.

"I don't want to by myself anymore."

"Neither do I little one." Bakura whispered into my ear while gently sucking on my lobe.

I moaned again, "Please don't leave me?" I say stopping all movements and just straddling his thighs.

I think he was looking at me but it was still pitch black. "You really don't want me around, tenshi no hikari."

"I do, you are the only one ever who has made me shiver and we haven't even started yet. Please don't leave me cause I know I make you shiver to." I say thinking I'm looking in his eyes just not quite sure.

"You really don't want to be around me I'm a bast…." I cut him off me placing my lips over his.

I broke the kiss after a few short moments, "Isn't that my choice, tenshi no yami."

"Okay little one, I won't leave you." he says as he pulls my face forward for another kiss. I can't believe it, he won't leave me. I only just meet him and I believe him. Bakura, my Bakura, my tenshi no yami.

While the kiss kept going I was ridded of my top. I gasped as the cool air of our surrounding area hit my heated body. I had even forgot were we were. Then I realised something, this could be a really old man or a really young boy.

"Bakura, I know this isn't the time but how old are you?" I say as he leans forward and starts to kiss along my jaw-line.

Bakura ran his tongue up my jaw-line until he reached my ear, whispering "24, is that a problem?"

I shivered again, I know he felt it this time, "No, I'm 22."

He didn't answer, and just continued his exploration of my jaw-line. I started to undo the buttons of his shirts while moaning. He mouth moved from my jaw to my neck, gently nipping and sucking. I could help but moan his name as my hands explored his chest. Tenderly rubbing his nipples into hardness. He moaned my name against my neck, before giving a harsh bite.

"Kura." I basically screamed.

"Sorry, did I hurt you." he said soothing the spot with his tongue.

"Who said that was a moan of pain." I said.

I couldn't help it, I am quite the masochist but had never told anyone of my perversion. Not even Malik. I felt Bakura grinning against my neck, or maybe it was a smirk. His nips got harsher, and my moans became near screams. I couldn't help it felt so good. I ran my hands from his unclothed abdomen to his shoulders to remove his jacket and shirt at the same time. He ran a wet path with his tongue from my neck to my nipple. He took the nub in to his mouth. Nipping and sucking on it. Once finished with getting it to harder he moved to it's brother to give it the same treatment. I had just realised how hard I had become, my erection rubbing against my jeans quite painfully. I began to undo his belt when he grabbed my waist and quite harshly grinded our groins together. A scream of his name ripped from my throat as a moan ripped from his. I quickly as possible undid he belt. I proceeded in undoing his trousers, the huge bulge even more obvious to me now. He ripped his hands away from his trousers and flipped me on my back on while he straddled my hips. He leaned down so he could explore my chest with his mouth, while his hands worked on my jeans. I could feel his excitement, and it was all over me. Just plain old me. He quickly discarded me of my trousers and boxers. I was glad it was dark then cause I was blushing as red as a tomato. I felt his hands grab my hips pushing my hips in to the seat, just before my member was engulfed in a sweet and delectable heat. I tried to push up into it but the hands were making me stay still. Bakura's mouth was so warm and hot and I couldn't explain it, I was shivering and I couldn't stop, and I wasn't cold quite the opposite. It shivering didn't stop but neither did Bakura. He set a nice pace of bobs and sucks that had me panting and moaning. I didn't even consider it could feel this good, never even in the 5 years with Malik did it feel this good. I wrapped my hands in his hair feeling it was much softer then it looked. He hummed in contentment which in turn sent vibrations down my length. I screamed as I came in his mouth. Him drinking it all up. He shifted up my body to give me a taste of myself. I was still drowsy from my orgasm. I had just detonated in to his mouth and he didn't complain, I didn't even give him a warning. I couldn't help it I shoved my tongue in his mouth searching ever crevasse. He moaned as his body gave another shiver. Our chests collided, and the skin on skin contact made both of us moan. I gently flipped us so I was on top slowly grinding my hips into his, his erection making mine come back. I pulled his trousers down until they were around his ankles. I crawled back up his body.

"You can be seme if you want." he says voice heavy with need.

I could be seme? Wow, but I didn't want to with Bakura, I wanted him inside me. I want him pounding into me, sweating and panting.

"Prepare me, please." I ask, hopefully.

He placed his fingers near my mouth, I understood and took them in to my mouth sucking hungrily. Making sure as much saliva was on them as possible. He moaned at the sensation before pulling his fingers out. He placed his index finger at my entrance.

"Ready." He said.

"Always have been."

He gently massaged my entrance before slipping the finger in. I was used to the sensation, so I started thrusting back against his finger telling him I could take it. He entered another finger and I felt the pain. He pulled me down for a kiss, a almost loving kiss. I closed my eyes and just enjoyed the sensations forgetting the pain. Bakura entered another finger in me. Pulling all three in and out trying to stretch me as most as possible. I started pushing back on his fingers trying to make him hit that spot that would have me feeling the ultimate pleasure. I think he was trying to avoid that one spot on purpose. He removed his fingers after he thought I was ready. I slid myself so my entrance was aligned with his length and lowered myself down on him. I didn't stop to he was seated at the hilt. I could now feel the pain again. I didn't realise he was so big. I released a sob I couldn't stop. Bakura started to rub my back soothingly while making shushing sounds. After a few moments a gave experimental roll of my hips and screamed as he moaned. It wasn't in pain. I slowly raised off of him and came back down just as slowly. I felt so whole. I was finally making love not having sex. I was making love with the one I love. Yes, I knew I loved him. Love at first sight you may say. I loved him as soon as he strutted on to my carriage. Now not even 2 hours later I was making love to him. He sat up and took me with him sitting back against something so I was straddling his hips. I started to move again, with his hand still on my hips as a guide. He began meeting my thrushes half-way going harder but never faster, and I wasn't about to ask him to. I placed my hands on his shoulders to hold my self up, the pleasure was unimaginable. I could feel his shaking as he leaned his head on my shoulder. He started to nibble my neck, slowly and delicately kissing. I moan his name asking for more. He ran his hand along my back as I continued to ride him. Then he quickly swapped direction of his thrust so he hit my prostate. I screamed his name in to the darkness, telling who ever was listening who was giving me so much pleasure. I slightly speeded up, not much though. I was moaning every thrush by now. I was begging to be brought to nirvana. He answered my silent request and wrapped his hand around my arousal, pumping it slowly matching are movements. I was saying his name with every pump. I was getting close but I didn't speed up or go faster. I was enjoying the feeling of Bakura inside of me. I was addicted, and I didn't want rehabilitation. I could hear his breathing picking up, more and more. He was as close to nirvana as me but he didn't pick speed either. I didn't want this event to finish but alas with a scream of his name I came in to his hand. He wasn't long after me either 2 or 3 more thrushes and a scream of my name he came inside me. I collapsed on top of him utterly exhausted but content. I felt his arms wrap around my waist. I smiled and leaned up to give him a chaste kiss.

"I love you Bakura." I said as sleep was over-taking me.

"I love you too Ryou Bakura." He replied before we both entered the land of dreams.

* * *

I woke up in someone's lap. I looked up in to the man of my dream's face. I was fully clothed once again but now had his jacket wrapped around me.

"Have a nice sleep little one." he asked.

My sleep fogged brain looked around and I realised I was still on the train. The lights were back on and we were moving again. I was sitting on Bakura's lap wrapped in his big black trench coat. I smiled up at him and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips, but he had other plans. He placed his hand behind my head and ran his tongue along my bottom lip. I opened my mouth for him allowing him to roam free. He pulled back placed me on the seat next to it and got up. I continued to sit there thinking he was going to leave me. As the train stopped at a station he walked towards the door, I panicked.

"Coming aibou." he asked forcing the door open so it wouldn't close.

I picked up my bag and jumped off the train, Bakura in toe. I stood there waiting for him to say something, as I was still wearing his coat.

"I said I wouldn't leave you and I won't." he said with the first genuine smile on his face I had seen. And it was all for me. I reached for my neck and took the necklace from around it and put it around his. He smiled once again and he gave the most love felt kiss I had ever felt.

"Come little one." He said as he took my bag and my hand. "I like how you make me shiver." And with that we left the station together. As one. With the one that made us shiver.


End file.
